Daredevil
DareDevil is a blind lawyer and superhero. As Daredevil, Matt began a campaign of terror both in and out of costume to bring his father's killers to justice. Before long, Daredevil began interacting with other members of New York's super-hero community. He accompanied Foggy and Karen to a circus that boasted the inclusion of Spider-Man in the act. He then became the leader of the super hero group, The Defenders. Biography Abandoned by his mother, Matt Murdock was raised by his father, boxer "Battling Jack" Murdock, in Hell's Kitchen. Realizing that rules were needed to prevent people from behaving badly, young Matt decided to study law; however, when he saved a man from an oncoming truck, it spilled a radioactive cargo that rendered Matt blind while enhancing his remaining senses. Under the harsh tutelage of blind martial arts master Stick, Matt mastered his heightened senses and became a formidable fighter. Personality Matt maintains an idea of justice and righteousness that he carries with him through work as a lawyer by day and a vigilante by night. While professional, Matt is not without a sense of humor and is very easygoing with his friends. Quips about his blindness don't bother him, and he even frequently jokes about it himself. Despite this, when under stress, Matt pushes the people around him away, attempting to take all responsibility upon himself to fix Hell's Kitchen. Although he tries to be a pillar of strength and support for the people around him, Matt can only take so much pressure before he breaks down. Though a very calm person, He is cruel and ruthless towards criminals. Although he refuses to kill, Matt is not afraid to break bones or torture his targets to get what he is after, even if his targets are not criminals themselves. Due to his extremely violent nature as a vigilante, Matt realizes that he has the potential to become the very thing he hates, and takes care to never cross that line. Powers and Abilities ''' * '''Radar Sense: A form of echolocation via low radio wave projection, according to one theory; an energy wave within certain portions of the electromagnetic spectrum. The signal emanates radio waves from regions of his brain, after which it travels outward, bounces off objects around him, and returns to receiving regions of his brain. With this ability, Murdock can synthesize a very close analogue of three-dimensional three hundred and sixty degree human sight. * The Man Without Fear: It is untrue that Matt has never been afraid but through the years of training and experience, Daredevil currently shows a detached ability to fear and emotions bordering on sociopathic. This ability extends to immunity from "fear toxins" and spells, as Daredevil seems to simply be "The Man Without Fear." * Weapons Proficiency: Murdock is highly proficient in wielding various martial art weapons through his ninjutsu training, such as swords (katana), chain weapons, stick and staff weapons, combat knives of all types, both ancient and modern military style, and projectiles such as shurikens, throwing knives, bows, and even firearms. * Master Interrogator: Murdock uses many different interrogation methods to extract information from criminals. His knowledge of criminology and torture is unerring and often overwhelming. * Master Acrobat: He is a superb athlete, gymnast, acrobat, aerialist and almost without peer due to the many years of constant training and exercise, first on his own and later exclusively under the tutelage of Stick. * Master Stick Fighter: He is a masterful expert in wielding all types of stick weapons which include staffs, batons, nunchaku, and paired short sticks. * Master Martial Artist: Murdock is a highly skilled, self-taught boxer both due to watching his father compete and helping him train and prepare for his fights. * Enhanced Physiology: Murdock was originally enhanced by the radioactive isotope which later blinded him and as a result, he possesses superhuman senses as well as his nerves that increase his other abilities at peak human level. * Superhuman Sensory System: At his early age, Murdock did not know how to handle his powers until he met Stick, who became Matt's mentor and taught him to control and enhance them. * Peak Human Strength: Thanks to his control over his central nervous system due to his many years of martial arts training, Matt can increase his strength to peak human level. * Superhuman Agility: Matt's agility is similarly enhanced. Even while injured, he could still deflect sniper bullets that Spider-Man could not * Illusion Awareness: Due to most illusions affecting mainly eyesight, other senses such as hearing and/or smell have a difficult time not succumbing to the illusion. It is also made worse by ignoring use of their other senses. Matt's superhuman senses enable him to remain aware at all times of the true reality around him, potentially seeing through any optical and/or mental illusions that others attempt to deceive him with. Weaknesses * Blindness: Daredevil is blind. While his superhuman senses help him overcome this, it becomes a problem for him to navigate and fight when his heightened senses are overwhelmed, scrambled, or otherwise cannot detect anything. * Vurnerabilty to Superhuman Speed: people with superhuman speed, such as Spider-Man are too fast to be "seen" by the radar sense. * Immersed In Water: While being in a large body of water, his radar sense is rendered useless. He loses several senses while in the water and has a hard time telling which direction sound is coming from. Equipment * Devil Cane: Matt currently wields a multi-purpose cane that has many different modes. Its initial form is two short sticks held together by an extendable cable. It can be configured into a nunchaku-like weapon to a manriki-gusari (a long rope/chain weapon with two weights on its ends), dual short sticks which can be wielded in a pair, staff, or a cable with a grappling hook. The weapon can also be adjusted to combine both sticks into a larger stick. The weapon is held by a holster on the side of Matt's left leg. * Billy Club: Daredevil's billy club is a multi-purpose weapon. It has a retractable microphone, a miniature tape recorder, chamber for firing projectiles, and a wire cable which allows the club to be used as a grappling hook. It can also be used as either as a baton or a cable. In addition to this, his clubs have been shown to conceal retractable blades. Category:Defenders Category:Spider-Man Characters Category:Marvel Category:Fictional character Category:Avenger